The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in a fixed roof portion, comprising: a stationary part for attaching the open roof construction to the fixed roof portion, a first closing element movably supported by the stationary part and being capable of moving to an upward position with at least its front edge, particularly swiveling around a lateral axis with its frontal edge upwards to an upward position, and a second closing element, which is movably supported by the stationary part and being positioned rearward of the first closing element, said second closing element being capable of moving between a closed position in which it closes said roof opening and an at least partly open position.
Such roof assembly is known from EP 0 903 253 of applicant. The first closing element is a flap in the fixed roof portion which comprises a flow channel extending in upward direction in order to direct air over the roof opening.